


A day at the Fair

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Beppi is mentioned like Once, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Vomiting, the vomiting isnt very explicit at all but im sure some people appreciate the warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: A snippet of Cuphead and Mugman having a nice day at the fair, until Cuphead convinces Mugman to ride a rollercoaster.





	A day at the Fair

“C’mon Mugs, it’ll be fun, I promise!”

Mugman stared dubiously at Cuphead, who was excitedly tugging at his arm while pointing at the rollercoaster ride. “Gosh, I don’t know Cuphead,” he mumbled, “I’ve never been on a rollercoaster before…”

Cuphead snorted, “Yea, like I don’t know that, ya wuss, but Beppi gave us a free ticket for the ride! We can’t waste an opportunity like that!” He looked at the entrance with an excited sparkle in his eyes, then back at Mugman, a pleading pout forming on his face. “Just one time Mugsy, pleaaaase?”

Mugman sighed, looking at the ride, and then back at Cuphead. “… Okay. Just one time.” He said, giving in to his brother.

Cuphead’s face split in two with a smile when his brother finally agreed to go. “Alright!” He cheered, glad he could share his love for rollercoasters with his brother, “Well? What are we waiting for, let’s go!” he yelled at Mugman as he dashed towards the attraction, dragging poor Mugman behind him.

Soon, the boys found themselves waiting in line, Cuphead enthusiastically rambling about how much Mugman was going to love this, and how this was one of the most popular rides of the park for a reason, while Mugman sent worrying glances at the shuddering wooden support beams as the rollercoaster train sped over the rails above them. Was this really safe…? Yes, of course it had to be, otherwise they’d close down the ride. Obviously.

Before Mugman could scare himself further by overthinking too much, they made it to the front of the line, and were allowed to take a seat in one of the train carts after showing their ticket to the person who controlled the ride.

Cuphead was the first to step in the ride, patting the spot next to himself, “Over here, Mug!”

“Coming, coming.” Mugman said as he gingerly sat down next to Cuphead.

Cuphead giggled as he pulled the safety bar down, securing both himself and Mugman. Despite how uncertain Mugman looked right now, he was sure that his brother would love the ride. He’d been nervous the first time in a rollercoaster too, but in the end he absolutely loved it.

After a bit of a wait, the person in charge of making sure the safety bars were working came by to test theirs. “Have a fun ride, boys,” they said with a smile, and motioned to another park worker that everything was ready.

And then the ride started.

Mugman gulped as he felt the jerky movement and the hissing hydraulics of the train moving, slowly being lifted to the first drop. He looked over at his brother, who simply stared at the tracks in front of them with a twinkle in his eyes, oblivious to his twin’s internal dread. His elation was clear as they got closer and closer to the top, while Mugman shrank more and more into himself.

They were so high up…

Climbing higher…

Higher still…

Almost there…!

And then suddenly they were going down the mountain of a rollercoaster, blasting forward at what felt like the speed of sound through turns and loop-de-loops and up and down all the while the people in the carts screamed at the top of their lungs, creating a deafening cacophony as the train flung them from left to right to left to right over the tracks-

And then it was over.

Screeching to a halt, everyone was jerked forward with the trains sudden decrease in momentum as it reached the station for getting off.

Surrounded by the laughs and giggles caused by the adrenaline rush of the ride, Cuphead jumped off the ride with a smile, followed by his brother.

“Boy howdy! That was amazing!” Cuphead said joyfully, bounding over to the exit without paying much attention to Mugman, “I wanna go another time! But the line’s soooo long, don’t cha think Mugs- Mugman?”

Finally noticing his twin wasn’t really looking too well, Cuphead’s eager mood vanished almost in an instant. “Mugs? What’s wrong? Sheesh, did the ride scare you that much? Look, I’m really sorry, okay? I seriously thought you’d like it, and-“

Cuphead’s rant was abruptly interrupted when Mugman let out a gagging noise, and before he knew it, his brother was spilling his cup and stomach’s contents on the ground.

“C-Cupheaaaad…”

“H-hey, it’s okay Mugman, I-I got you.” Cuphead said as he gently guided his brother to the nearest bench, “I’ll go get you some water, ok? To rinse your mouth.”

Mugman nodded, meekly pulling his legs up to his chest to curl into a ball while Cuphead sped off to buy a bottle of water. Mugman groaned. He should’ve known something like this would happen. He felt really stupid, and really embarrassed. He just threw up in the middle of the park, without even _thinking_ about running to at least a trash can, and now it would have to be cleaned up by the park staff and people could step into it and that was _his_ fault-

“Mugs, here, some water.”

Cuphead returning made Mugman look up. His brother was holding a bottle in front of him, offering it to Mugman with a sheepish smile. Mugman gratefully took it, opening it and immediately rinsing his mouth from the foul leftover taste of vomit. He swished the water through his mouth, and spat it on some nearby grass. It was a bit gross, but better than swallowing it or spitting it on the path where everyone walked.

He felt a little better with the taste gone at least.

He took another sip to soothe his throat, and hopefully calm his upset stomach, before sighing deeply and wryly looking at Cuphead, who was wearing a guilty expression. He shifted his eyes to the ugly pile of vomit, still sitting in the middle of the road, park guest walking around it with a disgusted expression on their faces.

His stomach turned a bit again.

“H-hey… Mugs?” Cuphead spoke up, turning Mugman’s attention back to him. “I’m… real’ sorry for makin’ you ride the coaster. You told me you didn’t want to, and I shoulda listened.”

“It’s fine, Cuphead,” Mugman said with a sigh, “I’ll- I’ll be okay. You just wanted me to have a good time, right?”

“Y-Yeah!” Cuphead nodded vigorously, the liquid in his head threatening to spill over the edge. “But I promise I’ll never make you ride a rollercoaster again! Really! I just thought you might like it if you just tried, since you’re such a scaredy cat sometimes-“

“Cuphead.”

“Ah, well geez,” Cuphead scratched the back of his head, “for what it’s worth Mugs, I mean it when I say I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Cuphead, really,” Mugman said, a gentle smile returning to his face, “but we really should clean up that mess- I imagine it’s mighty disturbing for the other guests.”

Mugman gestured to vomit pile, still sitting there.

Cuphead’s face contorted in disgust. “What? Why’d you wanna clean that up? There’s people for that! People who’re paid for that!”

“It’s the polite thing to do,” Mugman started getting off the bench, feeling somewhat better and ready to go again, “nobody likes cleaning that sort of stuff up, Cups, and it is my fault it’s there, so…”

“Wha-? If anything, it’s my fault, Mugs! You wouldn’t have thrown up if I hadn’t made you ride the rollercoaster- but that’s not the point!” Cuphead frantically gestured with his hands. “This ain’t our job! Again, there’s people who are _paid_ for this kinda stuff!“ He put his hands on his hips. “Besides, where’re you gonna get the stuff necessary to clean it up? You gonna use your hands or somethin’?”

Mugman paused.

“Uh…”

Cuphead quirked an eyebrow at his brother.

“Well…” Mugman awkwardly smiled at Cuphead, “perhaps we ought to find some park people to help us…?”

With a sigh, Cuphead slung his arm over Mugman’s shoulder. “Well, if you insist- if it were me I’d’ve just left it there, though!”

“You’re so gross, Cuphead.”

“Yep, I sure am!” Cuphead said with a grin, and proceeded to drag Mugman along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/Foxyinferno321


End file.
